


i don't want to spend my life (without your kiss goodnight)

by moonrunes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Making Out, romance is snuggling against the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrunes/pseuds/moonrunes
Summary: The world isn't ending, so let's party! Rated M for non-explicit making out, because better safe than sorry. Title from "Kiss Goodnight" by I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME
Relationships: Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	i don't want to spend my life (without your kiss goodnight)

**Author's Note:**

> happy 50th fic in the samberto tag! and as always, a shoutout to @soulfriend for having excellent ideas

A significantly important portion of saving the world that no one ever tells anyone else about nor prepares them for is the sheer amount of social gatherings and parties that happen when the world is not in imminent danger. 

Under normal circumstances, this might be a burden. Sometimes, it was, even amongst these people who were family to him. But on the night of another “the world isn’t ending, let’s party!” celebration, Sam found that the most burdensome thing in his immediate perception was the heaviness of the glass bottle in his hand. 

Was he wasted on only two bottles? Maybe. Hard to say -- God only knows what the alcohol content was in these -- but all Sam was aware of was the bright and blurry lights around them and the solid weight of Roberto’s hand in his back pocket as his boyfriend leaned against him. 

Sam smoothed Roberto’s hair down with his non-occupied hand before resting his cheek against Roberto’s head with a sigh. “‘Berto?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.” He turned his head just a little bit and kissed his head, sufficiently drunk to not care about getting a bit of Roberto’s hair in his mouth. “Love you, love you, love you.”

“I love you too, but you’re a bit tipsy, huh?” Roberto laughed, steadying Sam when he stumbled. “C’mon. Maybe you should go lay down.”

“‘S long as you’re with me,” he murmured, not loud enough for anyone else to hear, following Roberto up the stairs of the mansion to the room they’d claimed as their own this rebuild, stumbling on a few steps but always knowing he’d catch him.

They reached the top of the steps (finally! No more tripping on just-laid carpet!) and Sam laughed, the alcohol making him feel light and happy. Roberto raised his eyebrows at him curiously.

“What’s so funny?”

Sam, instead of a response, pulled Roberto close to kiss him properly, away from the crowd who would whoop and whistle at them, and Roberto didn’t resist. He smiled against Sam’s mouth and Sam kissed him harder, deeper, letting his longing for him (always him, only him) show in the weight of his hands on Roberto’s waist. 

"Whoa, there," Roberto chuckled when Sam swayed in place, holding him closer than Sam's heart could handle. "C'mon, don't get distracted -- gonna have you lay down, right?"

"Oh, but you're so distracting." Sam followed Roberto to the door, and when the door closed behind him Roberto turned and kissed him hard. _Don’t get distracted, my ass._

Sam welcomed it, even when he felt himself being pushed back against the door, losing one hand in Roberto's curls and letting the other rest on his lower back. Roberto's hands loosened on his collar, sliding down his shirt to the hem and then to the waistband of his jeans. He pulled Sam forward, stumbling backwards until they both collapsed on the bed, laughing.

Roberto wasted no time reliving him of both his flannel and his shirt, tossing them to the side somewhere and running his hands over Sam’s bare shoulders before kissing him again. The pressure and sensation of his hands, along with the feeling of his teeth on Sam’s lips before moving down his jawline made him gasp, heat pooling in his stomach.

“Is this ‘distracting’ enough for you?” Roberto murmured, and Sam scooted backwards on the bed until he was sitting with his back against the headboard, Roberto straddling his lap. 

“Pretty distracting, yeah.” 

Distracting enough that Sam soon forgot about everything past this room, for Roberto gave him that _smile_ , the one that made Sam’s cheeks flush and heart pound. More than the pressure against his hips or the smell of Roberto’s hair, it was that smile (as always and forever) that made him shiver and, when Roberto leaned in again to kiss him, gentler this time, it felt like coming home. 

“I love you,” he breathed, looking up at Roberto, and Roberto chuckled, pulling off his own shirt and ditching it before leaning back in to kiss him again.

“I love you too.” 

~~~ 

The sounds of the party downstairs had long since faded, growing quieter and quieter until each of the others had presumably staggered off to their own rooms, but Roberto could honestly say that he was pleased with having left early for once. Though Sam’s chest rose and fell steadily under his head, Roberto knew that he wasn’t asleep either, but he savored this feeling of being able to lay in silence together, sweat cooling on their skins, their legs tangled together under the blanket, and Sam’s arm (and flannel) around Roberto’s shoulders. 

Sam yawned, scrubbing his eyes with the hand not on Roberto’s waist. “You okay? Kinda quiet.”

“Mhm. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Roberto felt Sam kiss his hair, his breathing slowing until Roberto was sure he was asleep, and it wasn’t long before Roberto felt his own eyelids droop in the low light of their room. For the first time in too long it felt like real rest, not an expectant “waiting for the morning fight” rest, and Roberto snuggled closer to Sam with a content hum.

He yawned, too, and drifted off, the last conscious thought in his mind of Sam and how lucky he was to have him. For a day in which they didn’t have a fight to win, it had been good and ended better, and it was for once not a struggle to drift asleep, safe and warm.

~~~

The morning dawned cold and clear, new snow sparkling on the lawn of Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, and Sam woke to sunlight shining directly into his eyes.

Not a pleasant awakening by any stretch of the imagination. He groaned and sat up, shivering when the cold hit his torso all at once. It took everything he had to resist the urge to dive back under the covers and pull Roberto close, instead searching for his slippers and getting up.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror and sighed, stepping closer to inspect the bruises littering his collarbone, the only physical reminder of a night well spent. If the other X-Men saw, then he knew they’d be in for a few years of lighthearted teasing -- him and Roberto both. And yet, he could endure the teasing, Sam thought, looking back at the bed. He was worth it.

Roberto was still asleep, as he typically was in the morning, turned away from where Sam stood and buried under blankets. Even though it had only been a minute since Sam had gotten up, Roberto had wasted no time in claiming his half of the blankets, cocooned against the cold and gently snoring.

It made Sam smile, even though Roberto would probably be embarrassed about how he looked when he slept.

He crawled back into bed, gently pulling on the blankets until he could brush Roberto’s curls aside and kiss the top of his spine gently, running a hand through his hair. Roberto didn’t stir, even when Sam moved down, tracing the outline of the three parallel scars from an old Sentinel attack. They’d done this dance (or something like it) last night and for years but still, Sam closed his eyes and tried to memorize Roberto, from the way his muscles moved as he breathed to the feeling of his hair around Sam’s fingers. 

When Roberto did move, yawning, Sam hugged him close to his chest, tracing shapes and letters on his stomach. “Morning.”

“Mmph. Is it?”

“Mhm. New snow outside, too.”

“Is that the reason why you’re not out on a jog, leaving me all alone?” He stretched, rolling over to face Sam and examine his work, smiling sleepily as he tapped the bruises one by one. 

“Something like that.” Sam cupped his chin and smiled at him, wrapping one arm around his waist when Roberto closed the distance and kissed him, smiling even when he pulled away with a fake gag.

“Eurgh. You have morning breath.”

“So do you.” Sam didn’t resist when Roberto pulled him in again, the two of them laughing together, insulated against the outside world. It was tempting beyond belief to stay under the comforter all day, kissing Roberto’s nose and making him laugh -- especially knowing that the other X-Men would probably be hungover as all hell.

Sucks to be them and to not have heard of the Guthrie miracle hangover cure (drinking water between the alcohol). 

“Well, _I’m_ going to brush my teeth,” Roberto declared, wrinkling his nose at Sam, and for once it was Sam’s turn to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and bury his nose in his shoulder with a moan.

“Nooooo. It’s cold out there.”

“Oh, how the tables have turned.” Roberto stuck his tongue out at Sam before attempting to get out of bed -- but to Sam’s amusement, the look on his face changed from determined to panicked and he dove back under the covers.

“Shut _up_ ,” the lump under the blanket groaned as Sam laughed. 

“I _told_ -”

“Finish that sentence. I dare you.”

“Aww, I’m sorry.” Sam pulled the covers up and looked under, doing his best not to laugh. “C’mere.”

Roberto gratefully accepted, settling into Sam’s arms with a contented sigh. “First person to try and move me from this spot -- present company excepted-”

“Noted. Thanks.”

“-is gonna get punched into orbit.” Sam squirmed and laughed when Roberto pushed his face into the crook of his shoulder but pulled the covers up around them regardless, fully prepared to weather out the cold of the day without having to move.

“Are you gonna go back to sleep?”

Roberto made an indecisive sounding noise. 

“You sound sleepy.”

“Do not.”

“Do so. Go back to sleep, it’s okay.” Sam kissed his hair and adjusted so that they would both be comfortable, rubbing Roberto’s back, smiling when he heard Roberto hum.

“‘Kay. G’night.”

“Good morning.”

He drifted off again and it was enough to make Sam seriously reconsider the validity of his usual early-morning jogs if _this_ was what he’d been missing. The sun had moved, the light no longer in his face, and so it was that much easier to hold Roberto close and fall asleep again, peaceful and quiet.


End file.
